James Sirius Potter
by FantasyFanatic77
Summary: This story picks up about 4 months after Harry and Ginny get married. I don't own any of this content, the rights belong to JK Rowling.


**This story picks up in December of 1998, 4 months after Ginny and Harry got married. I know the ages don't add up with technical ages given to the Harry Potter stories, but this is my story, so I can do that.

 **December 20**

Ginny was pacing around the sitting room in the Potter's house. Harry had been under cover at work for the past week and hadn't been able to come home. Ginny started feeling ill soon after he left, so she went to St. Mungos to see if there was anything wrong with her. She was in no immediate danger, so she went home to spend the night, and was expecting an owl in the morning.

The owl arrived shortly after 8 in the morning. Ginny was already awake, as she got sick in the early hours of the day. Ginny hurried over to the owl, opened it, and read 'Good Morning Mrs. Potter, We write bringing excellent news. You are in perfectly healthy condition. Your sickness is due to the fact that you and Mr. Potter will become parents in the near future. Congratulations. All the best, St. Mungos.'

Ginny couldn't wait to tell Harry the news. She was scheduled to have tea with Hermione later that day, but she wanted Harry to be the first to know. She also was extremely nervous. Having a kid was going to be a big commitment for her and Harry. On top of baby sitting Victoire and Teddy often, it would be a lot to handle. Not to mention, Harry often had to spend multiple nights away at work.

Ginny wanted to write to Harry, but knew better, as he was undercover and it could blow his mission.

It was now midday and Hermione had just arrived for tea. There was no fooling Hermione though, after the two exchanged greetings, Hermione asked "Something's different about you. Is everything okay?"

Ginny sighed. She new she had to tell Hermione, but it felt unfair that Harry shouldn't be the first to know. "Ok, but promise me you'll pretend you don't know when I tell everyone else at christmas dinner. I haven't told Harry yet and he deserves to be the first to know."

"Know what?" Harry said as he entered the kitchen after a week away. His timing couldn't have been better. Ginny got up and ran over and threw her arms around him, a huge smile on her face as she started to kiss him.

"I'm sure you're both having a great time right now, but I want to know what Ginny's keeping secret. So Harry, if you don't mind, could you stop for a moment so we can here the news." Hermione said.

Harry reluctantly parted with Ginny, both of them smiling and looking deep into each others eyes. Ginny glanced towards Hermione, who was sitting there eagerly waiting, then back at Harry. "I'm pregnant" Ginny announced.

Ginny's heart did backflips as Harry pulled her into another passionate kiss and Hermione practically screamed "You're what! Ginny that's amazing, when did you find out?"

"This morning" Ginny managed to tell Hermione before Harry pulled her back in for yet another kiss.

"Congratulations" Hermione told them. Her voice sounded sad, as if she was disappointed about something.

Harry noticed this at once. "What's wrong?" he asked as he walked over and put her arm around Hermione. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes" Hermione replied, there was a tear rolling down her cheek now. "It's just that you and Ginny are already married and having your first child. I just would've hoped that Ron would've been ready to move to the next step of our relationship now. We've been dating for almost a year, we've liked each other since first year, and I want us to get married and have children."

Ginny hugged Hermione before responding. "Ron's not the type that would want to rush into marriage or having kids. He loves you Hermione, he truly does, but you have to give him time. It's just the way he is. Trust me."

"I know it's the way he is, but I just wish he would hurry up with it." Hermione responded. She wiped the tears from her eyes and began to pull herself together.

"You should talk to him about it Hermione." Harry told her. "He loves you. If it's something you really want, I'm sure he will come around. He'd do anything for you. You should know that by now."

"I do" responded Hermione. "I will. Thank you guys. I should probably get home, I'll let you two celebrate together."

"You don't have to go" Ginny told her. She was just being polite as she was rather keen on having some alone time with Harry.

"It's okay. I know you two want some alone time together. Have fun" Hermione added with a wink. With that she left leaving Harry and Ginny alone to celebrate.

"Ron's so thick." Ginny said with a laugh.

"What did you expect? It's Ron. Now come on. let's go celebrate the good news. Hermione was right about me wanting some alone time with you." Harry responded. The two had a great rest of the day and planned to wait until christmas dinner at the burrow to reveal the news.

 **December 25**

Harry and Ginny had just finished getting ready for the christmas dinner at the burrow. They were walking outside to aparate when Ginny noticed a lump in Harry's jacket.

"What's that under your jacket?" Ginny asked skeptically.

"My invisibility cloak" Harry responded with a smile. He laughed at the look on Ginny's face when she heard his answer. He added "Your brothers are very over protective you know. I need to be able to survive if it comes down to it."

"They're not that bad" Ginny replied.

"We'll see. hopefully I won't have to use it." Harry said smiling back at Ginny. He gave her a kiss and they aparated to the burrow together.

When Harry and Ginny arrived, the party was in full swing. All of the other Weasley's were there with their respective girlfriends or wives. Andromeda was there with Teddy, and Neville and his grandmother were stopping by.

Harry and Ginny were treated by a very energetic Teddy and Victoire.

"What'd you guys get for christmas?" Harry asked the two kids.

"I got a new dress!" Victoire exclaimed excitedly.

"That's awesome!" Ginny said "And what about you Teddy?"

"I got a toy quidditch set. It even has a golden snitch for me to practice with!" Teddy responded. He took Harry's hand and let him to the back yard to show him. Victoire and Ginny went into the kitchen to join everyone else. Harry and Teddy came back in 20 minutes later. They were both covered in snow and Ginny wondered what they could've been doing out there.

Harry walked over to Ginny and put his arms around her, pulling her into a hug. He whispered into her ear "I think it's time." Ginny smiled and kissed him before turing to the rest of the party.

"Everybody, Harry and I have something to tell you." The room fell silent. "We confirmed the news about five days ago. Harry and I are going to be having a baby."

The room was silent. Mrs. Weasley started crying, and Harry whispered in Ginny's ear "I told you they wouldn't take it well." Surly enough, Bill and Charlie were glaring at Harry.

All of a sudden, the Burrow got extremely noisy. Screams of "Congratulations" and "I'm so happy for you guys filled the room." Harry looked over and saw Hermione forcing a smile. His heart broke as he knew that Hermione was torn apart on the inside. After 5 minutes filled with congratulations, Harry got Ron's attention and the two of them took a walk out into the orchard.

"Blimey, a baby." Ron began. "That's a lot of responsibility. Have you thought about any names yet?"

"No, all we know is we want you and Hermione to be the godparents." Harry replied "But I wanted to talk to you about something else."

"We'd love to" Ron responded enthusiastically. "What's up?"

"When I got home from my auror mission 5 days ago, Ginny told me that she was pregnant. Hermione was there at the time, and we weren't going to kick her out, so she heard to. But she got really upset when Ginny told me. She wants to get married and start a family with you Ron. She's really jealous of my and Ginny, because all she wants is to marry you and start a family. Have you given that any thought? Hermione's really torn up about it, and I hate seeing her that way. You must have noticed that something was off." Harry finished. The two stood in silence for the next minute.

"I have noticed she hasn't been acting normal for the past few days. Is that really why?" Ron replied.

"Yes. So, about proposing…" Harry responded.

"I have been thinking about it a little bit recently. And now that you tell me she feels that way, I have to do it soon. It's not fair to her if that's what she wants. I supposed I could do it this week. I have the ring at home. I'll show you tomorrow if you want." Ron told Harry.

"I would love to see it. I'm really happy that you're going to propose too. It's the right thing to do." Harry replied. "I'm really surprised your brothers didn't attack me when we broke the news" Harry joked. "I thought for sure I was a dead man. I even brought my invisibility clock, just incase."

"You almost got killed. Fleur was standing behind you guys. If she didn't raise her wand at Bill, I think you'd be a dead man." Ron told Harry.

"And what stopped Charlie?" Harry asked.

"Mom's wand poking him in the back." Ron replied with a smile. "Percy and George were in too much of a shock to do anything. And I was genuinely happy for you guys. But expect a word or two with Bill before you leave tonight."

"Thanks for the warning" Harry joked. The two best friends made their way back inside to join the rest of the family. Ginny was eyeing Harry as he entered the house. He knew this meant that he had to have a talk with her. The two went upstairs to Ginny's room to have a chat.

"What did Ron say?" Ginny asked.

"It's more what I say actually. Ron took it really well. I wouldn't be surprised if Hermione told Ron and had him act surprised. Anyway, I asked Ron about advancing his relationship with Hermione. He told me he already has the ring, and he's just waiting for the prefect time. I probably shouldn't have told you that, so don't repeat it to anyone." Harry added with a smile.

Ginny looked up into Harry's eyes and kissed him. "That's great. It really is about time. When do you think the public will find out that we're having a baby soon?"

Harry smiled and replied "I was going to visit Professor McGonagall, Hagrid, and Kingsley before the new year. I also want to let Luna and Dudley know that we're having kids too. I'd like to visit them over break. Maybe you could come with me tomorrow to meet Dudley. I'm sure he'd love to meet you."

"I'd love to come, and you still talk to Dudley?" Ginny asked. She hadn't expected Harry to keep in touch with people that caused him so much pain.

"Dudley's changed a lot ever since he faced the dementor. He lives by himself now and we exchange mail here and there. I think he should know if he has a nephew on the way." Harry told Ginny.

"If you insist" Ginny replied. "Let's get back downstairs, or I think Bill might actually kill you."

"I'll put the cloak on." Harry joked.

The two of them headed back downstairs to enjoy the company of their friends and family. They stayed until just after 1 o'clock before heading home. Ginny was extremely tired. Harry sent Dudley a letter telling him they were going to stop by tomorrow at about noon.

 **December 26**

Harry and Ginny had both woken up late. It was 11 o'clock and the two had only an hour to get ready to go over to Dudley's.

The two aparated behind a bush outside of Dudley's house. They rang the door bell at noon sharp and Dudley swung the door open. He was standing next to a pretty girl that was about their age. Dudley had lost a lot of weight and was obviously doing well financially based on his living status.

"Hi Harry" Dudley said as they two cousins hugged after not seeing each other in two years.

"It's good to see you again" Harry replied. After they pulled apart, Harry spoke. "Dudley, this is my wife, Ginny."

"It's a pleasure to meet you" Dudley responded as he shook Ginny's hand. This is my girlfriend, Holly."

"It's nice to meet you." Harry told Holly.

"I can't believe you two know each other." Holly said. Harry thought this was weird, as if she knew Harry too. Harry thought that she might be a witch, a looked at her questioningly.

"I didn't know that you knew wizards existed before this Dudley" Holly told him. "I suppose now that I know you're cousins with the most famous wizard alive, I can tell you I'm a witch. I hope that doesn't change anything between us."

"It doesn't" Dudley promised Holly. "Did you say Harry was famous?"

"Yes, it's a bit of a long story, so we better go sit down before we get started. I write for the daily prophet by the way." Holly told Harry and Ginny.

"Well then we've got a story for you." Harry added with a smile. "Ginny and I are going to be having a baby."

"That's excellent news!" Holly replied excitedly. "And you're giving me permission to report this? I'm not Rita Skeeter, I actually try to report stories that don't intentionally ruin wizard's reputations."

"You have our permission" Ginny reassured her. "Just wait another week or so before publishing the story. We have a few more people we want to tell before the news goes public."

"Of course." Holly responded. "Now, I think it's time we fill Dudley in on why you're so famous. Oh, and I went to the wizarding school in Japan. My dad is from there and he insists that the school there is better than Hogwarts."

"That's an interesting view, but nevertheless, I think it's time we tell Dudley all about my life."

The four adults spent the next three hours talking about why Harry was so famous. Dudley was in shock by the end of the story and Holly found the story of when Harry and Dudley encountered dementors very amusing. Holly also found out a lot about Harry that the public didn't know, but she promised not to report it.

When Harry and Ginny were leaving, Harry handed Dudley a box of Weasley Wizard Wheezes. Dudley gave him a confused look and Harry laughed and said "Remember when your tongue grew to four feet long, this is a whole box of whacky tricks made by the same people." Harry laughed at Holly's smile. "Oh, and Holly, you're dating the first ever man a Weasley Wizard Wheeze has been tested on."

"That's nice to know." Holly added with a laugh. "Hopefully we'll see you guys around soon. It was really nice getting to know you today."

"It was our pleasure." Harry responded as he and Ginny hugged both Holly and Dudley. "We'll let you know when the baby is born. Hopefully we can get together sooner though."

"Hopefully" Dudley replied with a smile. "It was nice meeting you Ginny."

"And you" Ginny responded. Harry and Ginny walked over to the same bush and aparated to Luna's house. Luna was very excited for them. They only stayed for a short while before heading home.

"Dudley seems like a really nice man. I can't see him ever bullying you." Ginny told Harry once they got back in their room.

"As I said, he changed. What do you say we head to Hogwarts tomorrow to let Hagrid and Professor McGonagall the news. Maybe we can bring Teddy along too. I'm sure he'd love to see the school. Maybe Victoire could come along too." Harry suggested.

"That sounds like a plan." Ginny replied. "I'll send Bill and Andromeda and owl. We can stop by their places tomorrow to pick them up if their allowed to come. If not, we'll just say hello."

"Sounds great." Harry responded. Harry took Ginny's hand and led her up to their room. The two snuggled in their bed talking for an hour before Ginny dozed off. Harry was thinking about how nice it was to be able to catch up with Dudley. He was even wondering if he'd see Petunia and Vernon again.

 **December 27**

It was 9 o'clock in the morning. Ginny and Harry were at the door ready to go stop by Bill and Fleur's house. They aparated over together and when they arrived, an eager looking Victoire came running out to meet them.

"Mommy said we're going to Hogwarts" Victoire shouted excitedly. "She even said Teddy might be coming too! Can we see the quidditch pitch? Daddy said there was a giant squid. Are there really invisible horses pulling carriages?" Victoire went on and on with questions about Hogwarts as Ginny and Harry stood there laughing.

"We'll do our best to see everything." Harry told her. "Now we have to go pick up Teddy and then head over to Hogwarts. There are a couple of people we have to see there too."

The three of them aparated to Andromeda's house to pick up Teddy. Teddy, similar to Victoire, asked a ton of questions in rapid succession. He was even more excited than Victoire if that was possible.

"Good luck with them today." said Andromeda as she look at Teddy and Victoire running around excitedly.

"Thanks, we'll need it" Ginny responded with a laugh. "Teddy can sleep over tonight to if he wants."

"I'm sure he would love that." Andromeda said. "I'll pack a bag for him and you can pick it up on your way home."

"Sounds like a plan" Harry replied. 10 minutes later, Harry, Ginny, and the two youngsters headed to Hogwarts. When they arrived, it was weird to see the school so empty. He had only ever arrived alongside the entire school, and it was weird for him to be with so few people.

The four of them made their way down to Hagrid's hut first. As they approached, they heard the booming bark of Fang. It put a smile across Harry's face as that bark always meant that Hagrid was home. Sure enough, the front door of the hut swung open to reveal the oversized body of the Hogwarts Gamekeeper.

" 'Arry!" Hagrid shouted as he pulled Harry into a big hug. Harry tried to hug him back but only managed to get his arms halfway around the massive man. "And Ginny, how are you" Hagrid added as he pulled Ginny into a softer hug.

"I'm doing well Hagrid, how are you." Ginny replied.

"I'm doing just fine" Hagrid replied. "I was just playing around with one of the new unicorns around back if the two youngsters want to come see? You must be Teddy" Hagrid said as he messed up Teddy's hair. Teddy laughed and nodded his head. "And this is…?" Hagrid had never met Victoire before.

"This is Victoire" Ginny replied with a smile. "She's Bill and Fleur's daughter."

"Pleasure to meet you" Hagrid said as a smile came across his face.

"Can we see the unicorn?" Victoire asked excitedly.

"Of course, and maybe you can meet friend Buckbeak as well. I'm sure he would love to meet you guys." Hagrid replied as he led the four visitors around the house where a unicorn was waiting by the tree line. Buckbeak was tethered to a pole near the pumpkin patch. As Victorie, Ginny and Teddy went over to the unicorn with Hagrid, Harry approached Buckbeak.

He bowed to Buckbeak and Buckbeak responded with a bow of his own. He walked over to the hippogriff and stroked its beak. "It's good to see you again Buckbeak" Harry said. "It only seems like yesterday we were saving you from Lucius Malfoy and the ministry. Where has the time gone?"

Victoire and Teddy were taking turns sitting on the unicorn. Hagrid was happily telling them all about other creatures. Hagrid turned to Harry and said "What's this visit for Harry? I appreciate you guys coming to see me, but you must have a reason for coming."

"We do" Harry said with a smile. "Ginny and I are going to be having a baby, and I wanted to tell you in person."

"Blimey Harry, a baby! That's great news, really great. James and Lily would be so proud, they really would be." Hagrid replied. He started tearing at the prospect of another Potter. "I remember when you was just a baby Harry, the night I brought you to the Dursley's, you fit in the palm of my hand. And now look at you, all grown up. How time has flown." Hagrid hurried over to Harry and pulled him into a bone crushing hug.

"Thanks Hagrid" Harry replied. "I'll send word as soon as we have the baby. We can bring him around here soon after then too."

"That would be lovely" Hagrid responded.

The five of them stood and talked about more magical creatures before Ginny, Harry, Victoire, and Teddy made their way to the side of the black lake to see the giant squid. As they reached the banks of the lake, the giant squid jumped out of the water creating a huge splash on the calm surface.

"Wow!" Victoire and Teddy shouted together.

"Yeah, during your first year, you get to sail across the lake to Hogwarts. It's beautiful." Ginny told them. They then headed off to the quidditch pitch. Harry and Ginny told Teddy and Victoire about some of their best quidditch memories from throughout their Hogwarts years. Harry and Ginny both shared the same favorite memory: when Ginny crashed into the commentators booth when Zacharias Smith was doing the commentating.

After a while, they headed to the headmistress's office to talk with Professor McGonagall. Luckily, the stone gargoyles were already parted, allowing for Harry and Ginny to head straight up. Harry knocked on the door, and he heard Professor McGonagall say "Come in."

"Hello Professor" Harry said as he entered. He and Ginny hugged Professor McGonagall and introduced her to Teddy and Victoire.

"What brings you here today?" Professor McGonagall asked them as Teddy and Victoire began looking at all of the cool artifacts in the office.

"Don't touch anything kids" Harry reminded them before directing his attention to his old teacher. "Ginny and I are having a baby. I wanted to tell you personally before the public found out."

"Congratulations Harry and Ginny!" Professor McGonagall shouted. "Another fine young Gryffindor and seeker in the making. We can expect big things from him I'm sure."

Harry and Ginny both smiled, they didn't know what to say. Harry broke the awkward silence. "We'll train him from day one, he'll be ready to play on the house team by second year, and who knows, he might even play first year if there is an open spot."

"We'll keep an eye on him." Professor McGonagall said with a laugh. Harry spoke with Professor McGonagall for the next half hour. He also talked with the portrait of Dumbledore, and the newly added portrait of Professor Snape. Snape was kind to Harry now that he had made his sacrifice. Harry had never seen this side of Snape before and he enjoyed this different side of his old potions master.

After a while, the kids began to get tired, so they headed out and took the Victoire back to shell cottage. When they arrived, Victoire was eager to tell her parents about everything that she had seen.

After ten minutes of Victoire and Teddy telling Bill and Fleur about everything they had seen, Ginny said "Teddy is sleeping over at our place tonight, Victoire is welcome to come over as well if she wants, and it's okay with you."

"Pleeeeaaaasse can I go mum and dad? I promise I'll be really good for Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry. "Pleeeeaaasee." Victoire pleaded.

"It's ok with me if it's ok with mum" Bill said as Victoire gave him a big hug.

"How could I say no to that face." Fleur responded as Victoire hurried over to hug her too. "I'll go pack Victoire a bag, it should take me about ten minutes."

"Sounds great" Harry said. As soon as Fleur left the room Harry said "Maybe we can stop for some ice cream in Diagon Alley on the way home. Don't tell mum though."

Victoire and Teddy ran over to hug Uncle Harry. "We won't say anything" they promised Harry.

Bill smiled and added "I'll keep my mouth shut too. Maybe we could get lunch tomorrow too."

"That would be lovely." Ginny said. "I'll send mom and dad an owl and see if they would like to join."

"Awesome" Bill replied. "12 o'clock at the Leaky sound good for you?"

"Perfect" Ginny answered. Harry, Ginny, and the four young kids headed to Diagon Alley for an ice-cream and then went back to the Potter's house. The kids ran around for about an hour before crashing, and all four of them went to sleep at around ten o'clock. It had been a great day.


End file.
